Fugitive
by delightedstardust
Summary: (CHAP2!UP) Tak pernah diri seorang Jeon Jungkook menyangka kehidupannya yang semula biasa—menjalani hidup sebagai seorang hired driver—menjadi kacau balau. Semua ini akibat si brengsek Taehyung Kim. "Jadilah milikku, Jeon." TAEKOOK / VKOOK AU. RnR juseyo.
1. Chapter 1

**Fugitive**

story by _**delighted stardust**_

 **inspired by** I NEED U MV || Miracles in Cell no. 7 || Gone Girl || Logan

 **Dislaimer :** Fiction

 **Pairing :** BTS – Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rated :** M

 **Genre :** Romance, Crime, (failed) Angst

 **Warning : BoyxBoy. Out of Character. Typo(s). Violence. Harsh, explicit, and mature language.** **Theme may not suitable for youngsters, readers please be advised.**

 _ **Don't like, don't read.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 _Tak pernah diri seorang Jeon Jungkook menyangka kehidupannya yang semula biasa—menjalani hidup sebagai seorang hired driver—menjadi kacau balau. Semua ini akibat si brengsek Taehyung Kim._ _"Jadilah milikku, Jeon."_

 **Story :**

Hingar bingar sebuah _club_ di sudut daerah Brooklyn sampai ke telinga pemuda Jeon. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari namun sepertinya tidak ada tanda tanda aktivitas didalam akan selesai dalam waktu dekat. Jungkook menghela napas kasar. Hanya dua hal yang Jungkook benci di dunia ini, keramaian dan kebisingan. Sialnya ia terpaksa harus berada di keramaian dan tempat yang bising malam ini. _Duty calls._

Jungkook sedang menunggu pelanggannya. Ia ditugaskan untuk menjemput perkumpulan wanita yang sedang bersenang senang di _club_ tersebut. Dan sialnya ia sudah menunggu lebih dari satu jam di depan tempat yang disebut _tempat terkutuk_ oleh Jungkook. Kalau saja ia sedang tidak membutuhkan uang untuk bertahan hidup, sudah pasti ia akan pulang kerumah dan bersantai di depan televisi sembari menonton acara favoritnya.

Berkali kali Jungkook mengumpat. Kesal akan pelanggannya yang tak kunjung selesai. Padahal Jungkook berani bersumpah atas nama tuhan bahwa bos nya mengatakan pelanggannya akan selesai sebelum pukul satu dini hari. Sial sekali baginya ia harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Terbesit dalam hatinya untuk meminta _tip_ kepada wanita wanita itu nanti.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu belakang _limousine_ miliknya terbuka. Jungkook baru saja akan menyapa pelanggannya yang tiba tiba masuk tanpa ia sadari. Padahal biasanya ia selalu awas akan pelanggannya sendiri. Membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan pelanggannya masuk. Tetapi ia segera mengetahui alasan mengapa ia tak sadar akan kehadiran pelanggannya sebelum itu. Yang berada didalam _limousine_ nya adalah seorang pria berjas yang mengenakan kacamata hitam! Bukannya wanita wanita cantik.

"Uh, permisi? Saya rasa anda memasuki kendaraan yang salah, Tuan." Ujar Jungkook sambil melirik kearah pria tersebut melalui kaca yang berada disampingnya.

Pria tersebut membuka kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya saat mendengar Jungkook berbicara. "Ya, aku tahu. Tetapi aku tidak peduli. Sekarang aku butuh kau mengantarku ke West Virginia."

Netra Jungkook menangkap sepasang bola mata yang indah, berwarna abu abu, dan sedang menatapnya melalui kaca. Sejenak ia tertegun. Tanpa sadar mengagumi tampannya paras pria yang sedang duduk di kursi belakang _limousine_ miliknya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya sudah memiliki pelanggan." Balas Jungkook dengan lembut. Walau bagaimanapun Jungkook harus tetap menjaga kredibilitasnya dengan bersikap sopan.

"Oh? Benarkah? Jadi kau seorang pelacur?"

Jungkook terdiam. Rahangnya mengeras menahan emosi. Mati matian ia berusaha untuk tidak menarik pria tersebut kehadapannya dan mencekiknya. "Brengsek. Jaga mulutmu."

Pria itu terkekeh mendapati reaksi Jungkook yang tidak disangka sangka. Awalnya pria itu kira Jungkook akan mempertahankan sopan santunnya meskipun direndahkan sedemikian rupa, _well_ sepertinya pria itu salah besar. " _Just kidding."_

"Aku harus sampai disana sebelum hari minggu. Jika kau mampu melakukannya aku akan membayarmu lima ribu dolar. _Fuel on me_."

Sial. Jungkook tergiur dengan tawaran itu. Bagaimana tidak? Uang sebanyak itu bisa membuatnya hidup selama satu tahun tanpa merasa kekurangan. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar. Keningnya berkerut, terlihat menimang nimang tawaran besar yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Aku butuh uang muka." Jungkook akhirnya menyetujui tawaran tersebut. Pikirnya toh ia mampu berkendara ke West Virgina kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Belum lagi waktu yang diberikan pria dibelakangnya nyaris empat puluh delapan jam. Tawaran ini tak diragukan lagi merupakan _win-win solution._

Pria dibelakangnya segera mengeluarkan dompet dari saku jasnya. Sejenak ia menghitung uang yang berada didalamnya. _Orang kaya,_ itu yang muncul didalam pikiran Jungkook saat ia memperhatikan aktivitas pria tersebut. Kemudian pria itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang bernominal seratus dolar. Pria itu kembali terkekeh, lalu menepuk bahu Jungkook pelan. "Maaf, hanya itu yang ada di dompetku sekarang. Akan kuberikan sisanya saat kita sudah sampai."

Jungkook dengan cepat menarik uang yang diberikan pria itu. Dengan teliti ia menghitung jumlahnya. Tangannya bergetar, tak biasa mengenggam uang sebanyak itu. Ada seribu dolar di tangannya! Itu adalah pencapaian tebesar seorang Jeon Jungkook. Tak pernah seumur hidupnya ia mendapatkan seribu dolar dalam waktu sesingkat ini.

Tangan Jungkook dengan gesit menghapus peluh yang berada di pelipisnya. Kemudian ia segera menyalakan _limousine_ nya untuk segera pergi. Tidak ingin mengecewakan pria yang telah membayar uang muka bahkan melebihi ekspektasinya.

"Tunggu. Mobil ini terlalu lamban. Kita perlu menukarnya di jalan Engert Eve, beberapa blok dari tempat ini." Perintah pria itu. Jungkook menaikkan sebelah tadi ia sudah menyadari pria yang dibelakangnya adalah seseorang _control freak,_ hanya saja ia tidak menyangka pria itu akan menyuruhnya menyingkirkan _limousine_ milik bosnya itu.

"Apa? Bagaimana dengan mobil ini? Ini bukan milikku, kau tahu?" _Well_ , kesopanan Jungkook sudah lenyap sedari tadi. Rasa hormatnya mendadak turun drastis menjadi ketingkat nol persen saat pria tersebut mengatainya pelacur. Untung saja pria brengsek itu tampan dan akan membayarnya dengan uang yang banyak. Kalau tidak, dapat dipastikan pria itu sudah terkapar di aspal.

Pria itu tersenyum samar. "Kau tahu, kau bisa menitipkannya disana. Tenang, aku akan membayarnya untukmu." Jawabnya.

Jungkook hanya diam. Tak membalas kalimat yang pria tersebut ucapkan. Ia memusatkan konsentrasinya ke jalan raya yang ada dihadapannya, tentu saja untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka berdua agar tak terbunuh.

"Hei, supir. Siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu. Jungkook berani bersumpah penumpang yang dibawanya memang bermulut besar, tetapi tidak ada yang secerewet pria yang ada dibelakangnya saat ini. Tak bisakah ia membiarkan Jungkook berkendara dengan tenang?

"Jungkook Jeon." Balas Jungkook singkat. Menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut.

"Namaku Taehyung. Taehyung Kim."

Jungkook kembali diam. Malas menggubris ucapan pria yang akhirnya ia ketahui namanya. Pria tampan yang bernama Taehyung. Sial. Mengapa pula Jungkook malah memperhatikan parasnya?

"Kau menyukai pekerjaanmu ini, Jeon? Hei, bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu? Apakah Jeon? Jung? Kook? Jungkook?"

Oh, malang sekali nasib pria bermarga Kim. Jungkook tetap bisu. Seolah ia menjaga bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda itu untuk tidak mengeluarkan kalimat sia sia dengan meladeni seorang Taehyung Kim. "Sepertinya kau tak banyak bicara. Aku suka."

Dan sepertinya Taehyung akan terus mengganggu Jungkook dalam berkendara.

"Diamlah, aku sedang berkendara." Jawab Jungkook dengan nada ketus. Tetapi jawaban tersebut membuat Taehyung senang.

"Mengobrol saat berkendara tidak akan membunuh kita berdua. Kau jelas tahu itu, kan?"

"Apakah kau selalu seperti ini kepada semua orang?"

Taehyung mendelik. "Seperti ini yang bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Banyak bicara." Jawab Jungkook.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Jungkook mendengus mendengar balasan Taehyung. Kemudian Taehyung menlanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku tak suka berbicara panjang lebar dengan orang. Hanya saja terkadang kharisma yang terpancar dari dalam diriku memaksaku untuk menjadi pria bermulut manis."

Jungkook kembali diam. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di Engert Eve. Celotehan Taehyung ternyata manjur dalam membunuh waktu. "Tempatnya sudah tutup." Ujar Jungkook.

Taehyung menyeringai. Ia segera keluar dari _limousine_ Jungkook. Pandangannya mengedar kesegala penjuru tempat. Ia mengambil besi yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mobil Jungkook berada. Dengan cepat Taehyung pun mengayunkan besi tersebut ke gembok yang melindungi pagar tersebut. Berhasil, gembok tersebut pun terlepas.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan pun segera turun saat menyadari pelanggannya akan melakukan tindakan ilegal. Ia segera mencekal pergelangan tangan Taehyung. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pernyataan tersebut terlontar dari bibir Jungkook. Tanpa disadari ia setengah memekik saat mengucapkannya.

" _Get us a car. Is that a problem?"_

"Oh, kau pasti bercanda." Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya. Tangannya ia silangkan didepan dadanya, bersikap defensif.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia pun segera bergerak mendekati setiap mobil yang terparkir. Pilihannya pun jatuh pada mobil Toyota Subaru keluaran tahun 2008 yang berwarna hitam. Dengan girang ia pun membuka pintu mobil tersebut yang _beruntungnya_ tidak dalam keadaan terkunci.

Jungkook hanya menganga. Taehyung yang melihatnya segera memanggil Jungkook untuk segera mendekatinya. Alangkah terkejutnya Jungkook saat ia mendapati Taehyung sedang mengutak atik kabel yang terdapat didalam mobil tersebut. "Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Kita bisa dipenjara karena ini."

"Sstt.. Diamlah, Kook. Aku sedang mengusahakan agar kita dapat menggunakannya." Tak lama setelah Taehyung berkata begitu, mesin mobil tersebut pun menyala. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Jungkook terkagum kagum melihat hasil perbuatanya.

"Bajingan sialan. Kau pasti sudah berpuluh puluh kali melakukannya." Gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Tidak. Kau berlebihan. Mungkin sekitar empat atau lima kali? Entahlah, aku tak pandai berhitung."

Jungkook mendengus. "Kau punya uang. Mengapa harus mencuri? Mengapa kita tak menunggu saja sampai toko nya buka?"

Kali ini Taehyung yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Jungkook. Ia justru segera menyuruh Jungkook untuk membawa mobilnya kerumah. "Soal mobilmu, taruh saja dirumahmu. Aku yang akan membawa mobil ini." Ujar Taehyung. Kemudian ia menutup pintu mobilnya. Ralat, _mobil curiannya_.

Jungkook segera bergerak ke _limousine_ yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mobil baru Taehyung. Terbesit rasa ragu didalam dirinya, apakah ia melakukan hal yang tak sepantasnya dilakukan demi uang. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat, berusaha menepis segala pikiran yang datang. "Diamlah, otak bodoh! Aku sedang membutuhkan uang untuk hidup." Gerutu Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah bersinar terang saat mereka sudah kembali berada di mobil berdua. Jungkook menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang sementara disebelahnya Taehyung sedang duduk memperhatikannya dengan saksama.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Jungkook akhirnya. Kelakuan pria yang berada disebelahnya ini sangat mengerikan. Ayolah siapa yang memperhatikan orang yang sedang menyetir seolah ingin menelannya hidup hidup?

Untuk beberapa saat Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Keningnya yang berkerut menunjukkan seolah ia sedang berpikir. Lalu ia membuka suaranya. "Aku lapar. Bawa aku ke pom bensin tiga blok dari sini. Ada _pub_ dan supermarket disana."

"Oh. Lapar ternyata." Gumam Jungkook. Ia segera tancap gas ke lokasi yang ditunjuk Taehyung. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di pom bensin.

Taehyung membuka pintu mobil, hendak keluar dari dalamnya. Sebelum ia benar benar keluar ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. "Isi bensin mobil ini. _Full tank._ Aku akan menunggu di _pub._ "Perintahnya sembari memberikan uang tersebut ke Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia segera memberikan uang tersebut ke petugas pom bensin. " _Full tank."_

Setelah selesai dengan mobilnya, Jungkook segera melangkah menuju _pub_ tempat Taehyung menunggu. Suasana retro menyambutnya saat ia berada di dalam. Alunan musik era 80an terdengar di penjuru ruangan. Pandangan Jungkook pun jatuh kepada sosok pria yang duduk di meja paling sudut. Tersenyum tipis saat pria tersebut menyunggingkan senyum kearahnya.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya pria Kim. Senyumannya masih tertata rapih di wajah tersebut. Mengacaukan pikiran Jungkook yang baru saja berbisik bahwa pria yang dihadapannya ini benar benar _boyfriend material_. Cepat cepat ia membantah pikiran tersebut.

Jungkook membuka buku menu yang berada diatas meja. Membolak balikkan menu tersebut berkali kali, cukup lama hingga membuat Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk bergegas memilih. "Bisakah aku memesan dua?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada polos.

Taehyung terbahak. "Kau bisa memesan sepuluh kalau kau mau." Tegasnya.

Jungkook segera memanggil _waitress_. "Tolong _blackened mahi mahi_ satu dan umm.." Ia menjeda sejenak. "dan s _alt & pepper fried calamari _satu. Minumannya _heineken light._ Bagaimana denganmu, Tae?"

"Makanannya masing masing jadikan dua. Tolong _tequila_ satu." Balas Taehyung.

"Ew. Kau benar benar akan meminum _heineken light?_ Kau yakin menyebut dirimu pria?" ejek Taehyung setelah _waitress_ tersebut pergi.

"Aku yang mengemudi, jadi aku harus tetap waras. Kalau kau ingin mabuk, tidak ada yang melarang." Jungkook ingin sekali memukul kepala pria yang mengenakan jas tersebut. Semakin lama kata katanya semakin terdengar bodoh.

Taehyung mangut mangut. "Yah, kata katamu ada benarnya."

"Ehm, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan di West Virginia?" tanya Jungkook.

"Woah, akhirnya kau peduli denganku."

"Jawab saja brengsek."

"Saja brengsek." Balas Taehyung jenaka.

Jungkook mendengus. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Ia hanya diam. Tidak berniat untuk mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Taehyung terkekeh. Sepertinya ia menemukan hobi baru, yaitu membuat Jungkook kesal. "Aku kesana untuk mengambil sisa barang barangku. Setelah itu aku akan pindah ke Jepang."

"Aku pernah tinggal di Jepang selama beberapa tahun." Jungkook teringat akan masa kecilnya di Jepang. Ia senang sekali berkunjung ke Museum Anpanman di Yokohama. Meskipun hanya sebatas melihat lihat _figure_ Anpanman tanpa mampu membelinya.

"Oh ya? Berarti kau bisa bahasa Jepang?" tanya Taehyung antusias.

"Aku sudah lupa. Semenjak pindah ke Brooklyn aku tak pernah berkunjung ke Jepang lagi. Aku tak ingat lagi betapa indahnya bunga sakura di Ashikaga. Aku tak ingat lagi betapa dinginnya musim dingin disana. Aku sudah tinggal disini selama tujuh tahun. Selama itulah aku jauh dari Jepang." Jelas Jungkook.

"Kau sepertinya menyukai Jepang." Ujar Taehyung bersamaan dengan datangnya pesanan mereka.

"Tidak." Jawaban Jungkook sukses membuat gerakan Taehyung yang hendak memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya terhenti. Bagaimana tidak? Penjelasan Jungkook sebelumnya membuat ia berpikir pria itu menyukai Jepang, merindukan negara matahari terbit tersebut.

"Keluargaku meninggal akibat tsunami Jepang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ayahku, ibuku, dan adik perempuanku. Tidak ada alasan untuk menyukai Jepang. Hanya mengembalikan kenangan buruk."

Taehyung terdiam mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Tak dirinya sangka pria yang menjadi supir nya ini memiliki kisah hidup yang cukup menyedihkan. Ia menepuk nepuk pelan kepala pria Jeon yang sedang mengunyah makanannya. "Aku turut berduka tentang keluargamu. Tetapi semua itu berada di masa lalu. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melupakannya, tetapi jadikanlah kejadian tersebut sebagai pengingat bahwa kau orang yang kuat."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih. Aku tak menyangka kau pandai merangkai kata kata indah seperti itu."

"Yah, seorang Taehyung Kim memang penuh dengan kejutan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bajingan! Apakah hal seperti ini diperlukan?"

Taehyung yang sedang menyemir rambut Jungkook menghentikan gerakannya sebentar. "Ya ini sangat penting. Diamlah kau juga tak mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun." Setelah berkata begitu Taehyung melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Si brengsek Taehyung menyeret dirinya ke toilet _pub_ tersebut setelah ia menyelesaikan hidangannya. Jungkook masih mengeluh tetapi Taehyung memilih untuk tidak mendengarkannya. Pandangan Jungkook terkunci pada cermin yang berada didepannya. Cermin tersebut menunjukkan dirinya dengan rambut berwarna madu. Ya, Taehyung Kim sang keparat menyemir rambut hitamnya menjadi berwarna madu.

"Kau tahu? Kau lebih tampan saat rambutmu berwarna madu seperti ini." Puji Taehyung.

"Ya ya ya. Apakah kau sudah selesai?" tanya Jungkook.

"Sedikit lagi. Sekarang tundukkan kepalamu ke wastafel. Aku akan mencuci rambutmu." Perintah Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya menurut. Ia malas berdebat dengan Taehyung. Pria Kim itu jelas tidak akan mau kalah. Oleh karena itu demi menghemat energinya, ia segera menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan jemari jemari Taehyung mengosok rambutnya.

Setelah selesai Taehyung mengambil handuk kecil dan memakainya untuk mengeringkan rambut Jungkook. Gerakannya begitu perlahan, bahkan terkesan berhati hati. Jungkook pun heran, namun lagi lagi ia hanya diam.

Taehyung memberikan beberapa potong pakaian yang terdiri atas kemeja kotak kotak, _long coat_ berwarna hitam, dan _ripped jeans._ "Tolong ganti pakaianmu dengan yang sudah kusediakan ini."

"Dan tolong jangan tanyakan alasannya karena aku tak akan menjawab." Sambung Taehyung saat Jungkook akan memprotes permintaannya. Suara pintu toilet tertutup terdengar seiring lenyapnya Taehyung dari balik pintu.

Jungkook menggerutu. Tetapi ia tetap mengganti pakaiannya sesuai permintaan Taehyung. Saat pintu toilet kembali terbuka Jungkook membuka mulutnya, "Aku sudah—wow! Kau ingin jelaskan mengapa rambutmu tiba tiba berwarna abu abu dan—hei! Kemana jasmu?"

Taehyung tersenyum sinis. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook ia menyisir rambut barunya dengan tangan. Kemudian membenahi _bomber jacket_ berwarna silver yang dikenakannya. Setelah selesai dengan dirinya ia segera mengambil kantong belanja dari supermarket dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalamnya. "Pakailah."

Jungkook menatap nanar kearah kotak yang ternyata berisi _soft lenses._ "Tidak. Kumohon aku tidak terbiasa dengan benda ini." Jungkook menggeleng cepat lalu melempar kotak tersebut ke kotak sampah. Ingin rasanya ia menangis daripada harus mengenakan benda sialan itu.

"Tolonglah, Kook. Ini demi kebaikanmu. Percayalah." Ujar Taehyung sembari memungut kotak yang berisi _soft lenses_. Digenggamnya tangan Jungkook kemudian dengan perlahan ia menaruh kotak tersebut di telapak tangan pria yang sedari tadi menolak.

"Brengsek. Kau memintaku untuk percaya tapi kau tak memberitahu tentang apa semua ini. Kau tak memberitahuku kenapa aku harus melakukan semua ini."

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Baiklah. Tapi pertama tama kau harus menuruti perkataanku. Akan kuceritakan saat kita sudah di mobil."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dering telepon Jungkook terdengar di _pub_ tempat mereka berdua membunuh waktu. Taehyung memutuskan untuk kembali memesan camilan sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali berkendara. Dan Jungkook teramat sangat paham betapa rakusnya pria Kim ini. Dengan langkah tergopoh gopoh Jungkook segera mengambil teleponnya dan mengangkatnya tanpa melihat _caller ID_. "Jeon." Ujarnya membuka percakapan.

" _BOCAH IDIOT! Jelaskan padaku mengapa kau tak menjemput pelangganmu di club?! Kau sudah bosan hidup, hah?!"_ Pria yang sedang tersambung dengannya berkali kali memaki Jungkook karena keputusannya untuk memprioritaskan seorang Taehyung Kim.

Jungkook menjauhkan telinganya dari telepon tersebut. Perlahan ia mengusap telinganya yang berdenyut akibat makian pria diseberang yang ternyata adalah bos nya. "Maafkan aku, Tuan. Sungguh, aku sudah menunggu hingga pukul dua tetapi para wanita itu tidak kunjung datang." Jelas Jungkook.

" _Ha ha ha! Sudah pintar berbohong kau ternyata! Para wanita itu berkata mereka menunggumu sejak pukul dua belas!"_

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Ia mengusap tengkuknya, peluh berkumpul di pelipisnya yang sedang berkerut. "Tidak. Aku tidak berbohong. Kalau memang benar mereka sudah menunggu, aku pasti akan melihatnya.."

Nada bicara Jungkook berubah menjadi lirihan. Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan Jungkook dari meja _bar_ pun bangkit. Taehyung segera merampas telepon Jungkook dari genggaman pria itu. "Dia tidak berbohong, keparat. Pelanggan asli si Jeon benar benar tidak datang, dan aku disini menjadi penggantinya." Ujar Taehyung.

" _Siapa kau?! Ini bukan urusanmu, tak usah ikut campur!"_

Taehyung terdiam. Untuk beberapa detik ia hanya diam hingga pria yang berada diseberang telepon mengumpatinya berkali kali. "Ini aku si Taehyung Kim yang terkenal." Setelah berkata begitu ia segera mematikan telepon Jungkook. "Sial." Rutuk si pria bermarga Kim.

"Ada apa, Tae?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini. Sekarang. Tinggalkan teleponmu." Titah Taehyung. Suaranya terdengar begitu dalam dan dingin. Mau tak mau Jungkook pun mengiyakan tanpa banyak bertanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua sudah kembali ke jalanan raya wilayah Brooklyn. Jungkook menyetir mobil hasil curian Taehyung dengan santai, tak tergesa gesa, menstabilkan kecepatannya untuk tidak melebihi batas maksimum. Di kursi penumpang yang berada disebelahnya, duduk seorang pemuda Kim. Ia hanya diam, menatap lurus kearah jalanan tanpa berbicara. _Aneh,_ batin Jungkook.

"Kau ingin bercerita tentang apa yang membuat kita harus pergi saat kau memberitahu bosku identitasmu?" tanya Jungkook berhati hati.

"Tidak." Jawab Taehyung singkat, padat, dan jelas. Hal ini sangat berkebalikan dengan apa yang sudah melekat di memori Jungkook; betapa menjengkelkannya mulut besar seorang Taehyung Kim. Tetapi melihat Taehyung yang tak banyak berbicara justru membuatnya bingung.

"Mengapa?" Jungkook masih berupaya membuat Taehyung bercerita kepadanya.

"Karena.." Taehyung menjeda. "Itu bukan urusamu. Diamlah dan menyetir. Aku tak ingin kita berdua terbunuh." Sambungnya.

Jawaban tersebut membuat Jungkook menyengir. "Mengobrol saat berkendara tidak akan membunuh kita berdua. Kukira kau tahu soal itu, Tae?"

Taehyung mengerang. "Sialan kau, Jeon. Sudah pandai berbicara ternyata. Aku memang guru yang baik."

"Jadi, apakah sekarang kau ingin bercerita?"

" _I thought I've made myself clear."_ Ujar Taehyung nyaris berbisik.

Jungkook berdeham pelan. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyalakan _tape,_ lalu mengaturnya agar mereka berdua dapat mendengarkan radio. Ia tak berani lagi membujuk Taehyung untuk bercerita. Entah mengapa ia merasakan aura dominasi didalam diri pria yang berada disebelahnya itu.

"Aku suka lagu ini." Tukas Taehyung saat mendengar lagu _How Deep is Your Love_ milik Bee Gees diputar di radio.

Seketika Jungkook menoleh mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Matanya membola seolah tak percaya. "Benarkah?! Aku juga! Lagunya benar benar bisa didengarkan disegala kondisi. Maksudku—astaga! Aku tak mampu berkata kata lagi."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jungkook yang benar benar menyerupai anak kecil. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembam pria yang sedang mengemudikan mobil tersebut. "Kau menggemaskan. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau bisa mencelakakan kita berdua."

"Aku memiliki album kopiannya lengkap dengan tanda tangan. Kalau kau mau aku bisa memberikannya padamu saat kita sampai di West Virginia." Tawar Taehyung. Astaga. Pria ini benar benar tak bisa berhenti memberikan tawaran menggiurkan kepada Jungkook.

"Sungguh?! Darimana kau mendapatkannya?! Bukankah harganya akan sangat mahal?"

"Pemberian ibuku." Sahut Taehyung cepat, masih menyunggingkan cengiran manisnya.

Jungkook tak tahu mengapa dirinya tiba tiba menepikan mobil yang dikendarainya. Begitupula dengan Taehyung, ia benar benar dibuat penasaran oleh tindakan Jungkook. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Tanpa disangka sangka Jungkook justru memeluk tubuh Taehyung yang masih dilindungi oleh _seat belt._ Taehyung sejenak hanya membatu. Namun kemudian ia balas memeluk tubuh Jungkook dan mengusap usap punggungnya. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus berterimakasih padamu, Tae." Gumam Jungkook yang masih larut dalam pelukan mereka berdua.

Taehyung menjadi orang pertama yang melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua. Ia mengacak rambut Jungkook pelan, lalu tersenyum. "Tak usah melankolis seperti itu, Kook."

Pipi tembam Jungkook menunjukkan semburat berwarna merah muda. Pria ini ternyata salah tingkah. Otaknya baru saja selesai mencerna tindakan yang baru saja dilakukannya; memeluk seorang Taehyung Kim! Wajahnya langsung memucat. "Oh, astaga. Maafkan aku, refleksku sangat buruk. Sungguh aku benar benar tidak sadar."

"Oh, ya?" Taehyung tersenyum jenaka.

"Ya! Ya, sungguh!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin!"

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku menyukainya." Ujar Taehyung yang sukses membuat Jungkook membulatkan mulutnya. Semburat merah pun kembali terlihat di wajahnya.

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih, Jeon?" tanya Taehyung. Senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya sepertinya tak akan hilang dengan cepat. Karena setelahnya Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku."

Oh, tuhan. Pria Kim ini pasti bercanda. Jungkook menatap kedua bola mata berwarna abu abu terang yang berada dihadapannya. Lama ia menatap, memfokuskan diri, berupaya mencari setitik ketidaksungguhan didalamnya. Namun nihil. Pria Kim bersungguh sungguh mengatakannya.

"Mengapa aku harus?" tanya Jungkook. Yang benar saja, ia baru beberapa jam mengenal pria Kim tersebut. Tidak mungkin ia akan langsung mengiyakan.

"Karena aku menginginkanmu."

"Oh."

"Jadi kau bersedia, bukan?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Apa aku harus memperkosamu agar kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sialan. Kepribadian menyebalkan Taehyung sudah kembali melekat didalam dirinya ternyata. Jungkook nyaris lupa dibuatnya. Ia lupa bahwa pria yang berada dihadapannya ini kurang ajar dan menyebalkan. "Aku bukan pelacur, bajingan."

Taehyung terkekeh. Puas sekali hatinya menggoda pria bergigi kelinci ini. Jungkook begitu menggemaskan, terlebih saat ia mengucapkan kata kata kasar. Benar benar terdengar kotor dan penuh dosa namun Taehyung nyaris gila karenanya.

"Kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya, Kook?" tanya Taehyung. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Jungkook. Dengan kurang ajar, jemari panjangnya menyentuh bibir Jungkook pelan. Mengusap nya dengan berhati hati, seolah bibir tersebut adalah porselen yang rapuh.

Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung yang sudah menyentuh bibir sucinya sesuka hati. "Jangan mentang mentang kau tampan dan memiliki banyak uang kau bisa melakukan segala hal yang kau mau, Tuan Kim." Ujarnya dengan suara yang teramat sangat rendah. Jujur, Taehyung tak mengharapkan jawaban dingin tersebut.

Tetapi yang memiliki nama Taehyung akan tetap menjadi seorang bajingan.

" _Well,_ itu sangat tidak adil. Kau bebas memelukku sesuka hatimu sedangkan aku tak boleh menyentuhmu." Ujar Taehyung yang sukses membungkam Jungkook. Taehyung menyeringai.

"Aku tak sengaja, sialan." Balas Jungkook.

"Kau tahu, aku jadi semakin ingin menyentuh bibirmu yang selalu melontarkan umpatan itu..." bisik Taehyung.

Netra mereka bersibobrok cukup lama. Tidak satupun diantara keduanya yang ingin memutus tatapan tersebut. Entah siapa yang mendekatkan diri namun jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis hingga mampu menangkap harum _cologne_ yang dikenakan. Saat bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan, Taehyung membuka mulutnya. "Kau harum. Seperti bubuk kokoa."

Kemudian bibir keduanya bertemu. Bibir Taehyung menekan bibir Jungkook dengan teramat sangat lembut. Jungkook pasti sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan Taehyung Kim memutus jarak diantara keduanya. Parahnya ia justru memejamkan kedua matanya seolah menikmati. Ciuman tersebut mungkin memang bukan ciuman pertama Jungkook, tetapi itu adalah ciuman terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan.

"Brengsek." Gumam Jungkook. Ia mendorong tubuh Taehyung kasar sehingga pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut menghantam pintu mobil. Lalu dengan gusar Jungkook berupaya menghapus jejak bibir pria tersebut dari bibirnya.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Oh ayolah, Kook. Kita berdua tahu kau menikmati ciuman tersebut. Jangan sok jual mahal."

Taehyung kembali mendaratkan ciumannya. Kali ini bukan di bibir Jungkook namun di perpotongan lehernya. Jungkook memberontak, namun perlawanannya tak begitu berarti. Taehyung dengan mudah dapat menahan kedua tangannya yang bergerak.

Suara sirine yang mengaung menghentikan aktivitas kedua pria tersebut. Taehyung segera menarik tubuhnya dari Jungkook. "Ayo pergi." Titah Taehyung.

Jungkook yang masih terkejut akan ciuman Taehyung dibuat terheran heran karenanya. "A-ada apa, Tae?" tanya Jungkook.

"PERGI. SEKARANG."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(a/n)**

 **Ide untuk menulis fict ini dateng pas pukul satu dini hari ditengah tengah kesibukanku yang lagi nonton Lucifer xD Untuk mencapai 4k words dan ngerjainnya bates sini ga nyampe 2 hari merupakan rekor buat aku huhu.**

 **Anyways, maaf aku belum sempat update** **intoxicated** **. Chapter 4 nya udah hampir selesai tapi karena berhubung laptopku sudah sangat ancient jadi tidak ter-save. Dan aku terpaksa harus nulis ulang dan update tertunda. Jadi, nikmati fict ini dulu ya.**

 **Hope u like it.**

 **-ds**

 **[30/06/18]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fugitive**

story by **_delighted stardust_**

 **inspired by** I NEED U MV || Miracles in Cell no. 7 || Gone Girl || Logan

 **Dislaimer :** Fiction

 **Pairing :** BTS – Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rated :** M

 **Genre :** Romance, Crime, (failed) Angst

 **Warning : BoyxBoy. Out of Character. Violence. Harsh, explicit, and mature language.** **Theme may not suitable for youngsters, readers please be advised.**

.

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

 **JSBTS || JiaJeon99 || aleina8 || Fani446 || fontaineclaire11 || sriwni || Cora-sshi00**

.

.

.

.

 **Previously on** **Fugitive** :

" _Kau harum. Seperti bubuk kokoa."_

 _Kemudian bibir keduanya bertemu. Bibir Taehyung menekan bibir Jungkook dengan teramat sangat lembut. Jungkook pasti sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan Taehyung Kim memutus jarak diantara keduanya. Parahnya ia justru memejamkan kedua matanya seolah menikmati. Ciuman tersebut mungkin memang bukan ciuman pertama Jungkook, tetapi itu adalah ciuman terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan._

" _Brengsek." gumam Jungkook. Ia mendorong tubuh Taehyung kasar sehingga pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut menghantam pintu mobil. Lalu dengan gusar Jungkook berupaya menghapus jejak bibir pria tersebut dari bibirnya._

 _Taehyung terkekeh. "Oh ayolah, Kook. Kita berdua tahu kau menikmati ciuman tersebut. Jangan sok jual mahal."_

 _Taehyung kembali mendaratkan ciumannya. Kali ini bukan di bibir Jungkook namun di perpotongan lehernya. Jungkook memberontak, namun perlawanannya tak begitu berarti. Taehyung dengan mudah dapat menahan kedua tangannya yang bergerak._

 _Suara sirine yang mengaung menghentikan aktivitas kedua pria tersebut. Taehyung segera menarik tubuhnya dari Jungkook. "Ayo pergi." titah Taehyung._

 _Jungkook yang masih terkejut akan ciuman Taehyung dibuat terheran heran karenanya. "A-ada apa, Tae?" tanya Jungkook._

" _PERGI. SEKARANG."_

 **Story :**

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Demi tuhan! Jangan banyak bertanya dan lakukan saja, Kook." pekik Taehyung nyaris frustasi dengan Jungkook yang keras kepala.

Jungkook menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Ia tak menyangka _mood_ Taehyung berubah drastis. Yang tadinya menyebalkan menjadi mengerikan. Tatapannya menggelap. Jungkook tidak mengenali pria Kim itu lagi dibuatnya. Oleh karena itu Jungkook segera menyetir mobilnya tanpa banyak tanya.

"Tambah kecepatan." Lagi lagi Taehyung memerintah.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya." gumam Jungkook. Ia meringis. "Ada mobil patroli dibelakang kita, Tae. Kalau aku melakukannya kita bisa berakhir di kantor polisi."

"Lakukan saja perintahku!" bentak Taehyung.

Jungkook terdiam. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia mulai kesal dengan sikap semena mena yang selama ini ditunjukkan oleh Taehyung. Karenanya ia menepikan mobil mereka di gang sepi. "Aku tak akan melakukan perintahmu lagi. Tidak sebelum kau berterus terang kepadaku."

Kemudian terdengar suara tulang beradu dengan jendela. Taehyung menghantam kepalanya berkali kali kearah jendela. "Hentikan, brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" pekik Jungkook. Ia menarik tubuh Taehyung agar menjauhi jendela lalu merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan.

"Maaf." bisik Taehyung. Ia menarik napas sejenak. "Mobil patroli itu mencariku, Kook." sambungnya kemudian.

"Apa? Katakan dengan jelas!"

"AKU SEORANG BURONAN! Sialan, tidakkah kau menonton televisi atau membaca koran?!" Suara Taehyung pecah. Tubuhnya bergetar didalam pelukan Jungkook.

"A-apa maksudmu, T-Tae?" Jungkook tidak mengharapkan kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Dan sekarang ia tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Perlahan ia melepaskan rengkuhannya terhadap tubuh Taehyung. Ia menatap kedua bola mata Taehyung, mencari setitik kebohongan didalamnya. Namun nihil.

Taehyung mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela, enggan menatap Jungkook. "Aku pembunuh. Aku membunuh orang, brengsek. Haruskah aku menjelaskannya secara detail?!"

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Hanya terdengar deru napas kedua pria yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing masing. Pikiran Jungkook berkecamuk. Terjadi perang batin diantara dirinya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus bertindak. Pria bermarga Kim tersebut benar benar menggoyahkan keyakinannya. Namun yang selanjutnya Jungkook lakukan adalah ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada setir mobil. Kemudian mobil berwarna merah tersebut kembali ke jalan raya.

Tidak. Jungkook tidak pernah menyediakan waktu untuk menonton televisi. Jam kerjanya berkisar dari sore hari hingga sebelum fajar. Sedangkan pagi harinya ia habiskan untuk beristirahat dan membereskan rumah. Jungkook benar benar _clueless_.

"Kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku. Seharusnya kau cerita sejak awal." gumam Jungkook yang nyaris tak terdengar kalau saja Taehyung sejak tadi tidak diam diam memperhatikannya sejak mobil kembali berjalan.

"Kau tak akan mempercayaiku jika itu yang kulakukan." Taehyung menatap rintik air hujan yang perlahan membasahi jendela. Beberapa pengendara motor memilih untuk berhenti berkendara sejenak, tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menerobos derasnya hujan.

Jungkook menghela napas perlahan. Menyadari ucapan pemuda bersurai abu abu itu ada benarnya. Tidak ada sekecilpun kemungkinan ia akan menyetujui tawaran seorang buronan meskipun ia ditawari secumpuk uang. Hal tersebut sangat beresiko. Ia bisa saja dituduh sebagai kaki tangan si keparat tersebut. Sialan.

"Mengapa kau harus menyeretku kedalam hal seperti ini, brengsek?! Kau tidak membutuhkan _limousine_ ku. Kau bahkan mencuri mobil sebagai akomodasi. Kau bisa berkendara. Lalu apa fungsiku? Sialan. Kau hanya ingin menghancurkan hidupku!" Jungkook memukul setir yang berada dihadapannya. Tatapannya tetap fokus kearah jalan raya namun sangat menunjukkan kekesalan disetiap kedipannya.

Secara tiba tiba Taehyung menarik kerah kemeja Jungkook. Ia mencengkeramnya begitu kuat sehingga Jungkook yang terkejut pun terpaksa menginjak rem mendadak. Taehyung menggeram. "Setelah kuceritakan diriku yang seorang pembunuh, kau masih tetap dengan sikap kurang ajarmu itu, huh? Kau tak takut aku bisa menghabisimu dengan pisau yang mungkin tersimpan dibalik bajuku?"

Jungkook meneguk saliva nya dengan susah payah. Matanya kali ini kembali berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Tentu saja dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Bukan keadaan yang membuatnya dimabuk kepayang akan pesonanya, namun keadaan yang membuat suasana semakin mencekam dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut pria Kim.

"Bunuh saja aku, keparat." Dan Jungkook seratus persen telah kehilangan kewarasannya.

Netra Jungkook hati hati menangkap setiap gerakan yang Taehyung buat. Dimulai dari tangan pria tersebut yang bergerak kebelakang tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Jungkook memejamkan matanya erat erat. Ia tahu persis yang akan terjadi selanjutnya adalah dirinya meregang nyawa. Untuk itulah ia berdoa kepada tuhan, untuk yang pertama kali setelah sekian lama. Berdoa agar dosa demi dosa yang ia kerjakan diampuni.

Jungkook menerima segala takdirnya. Meskipun jika takdir tersebut mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di muka bumi. Jungkook merasakan deru napas mendekati wajahnya. Tak sekian mili pun ia berani mengintip apa yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Tidak ketika seorang pembunuh yang berada dihadapannya.

Namun bukannya menyayat lehernya dengan belati seperti yang dibayangkannya, pria tersebut justru kembali membuka suara. "Tidak mungkin aku membunuhmu, sialan."

"Aku tidak memiliki niatan untuk membunuh siapapun di dunia ini. Aku tidak ingin membunuh kau. Dan demi tuhan seluruh semesta, aku membutuhkanmu lebih daripada yang kau tahu. Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau mengetahui segalanya, Kook." lanjut pria Kim sembari menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan agar aku tahu. Berikan aku alasan untuk membantumu." balas Jungkook yang sudah kembali membuka matanya.

"Sambil berkendara."

"Oke." Jungkook kemudian kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Taehyung berdeham, memastikan suaranya sudah cukup baik untuk memberikan penjelasan. "Enam bulan yang lalu, adik perempuanku satu satunya bunuh diri karena gagal dalam ujian masuk universitas. Dia adalah adikku yang manis, penurut, serta teguh pendirian. Dia adalah malaikatku, Jeon. Lalu tak lama setelah itu aku divonis mengidap depresi oleh psikiater. Mereka yang kuanggap teman meninggalkanku saat aku sedang terpuruk. Mereka mengabaikan teleponku, pesan teks dariku, bahkan menolak saat kuajak bertemu." Ia menjeda sejenak untuk mengambil napas.

"Aku sendirian. Tak tahu lagi harus kemana. Keluargaku tak pernah damai, sebenarnya. Ayahku seorang pecandu alkohol yang kerjanya hanya menyiksa ibuku setiap kali ia kalah dalam judi. Namun malam itu, aku memutuskan untuk menemui mereka. Aku meyakinkan diriku itu adalah keputusan yang tepat. Aku membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar, aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa mereka bisa menyediakan tempat yang nyaman untukku. Tetapi segala harapan dan ekspektasiku hancur begitu saja pada detik dimana aku memergoki Ayah sedang memukuli Ibu."

"Hei, kau baik baik saj—" ucapan Jungkook terputus karena Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk tidak memotong pembicaraan. Sungguh, Jungkook tidak bermaksud untuk menyela. Ia hanya gusar melihat pria yang berada disebelahnya terlihat sangat kacau.

"Aku meneriaki Ayah. Aku menyuruhnya untuk berhenti karena ia benar benar sudah keterlaluan. Namun tindakanku justru menyulut emosinya. Ia datang kearahku. Menghantam kepalaku dengan botol _whiskey_ yang sudah habis. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Aku mengambil pecahan botol tersebut dan menghujamkannya ke perut Ayah tanpa belas kasih. Aku monster, Kook. Aku membunuh Ayahku sendiri. Ayah yang membawaku ke dunia ini. Aku membunuhnya. AKU MEMBUNUHNYA!" Taehyung meraung raung tanpa ampun. Tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari ia telah meneteskan air mata.

Jungkook terkesiap. Napasnya tercekat. Buru buru ia menepikan mobilnya didekat sebuah minimarket. Dengan hati hati ia meraih kepala Taehyung dan menyeka air matanya. "Hei.. Itu bukan salahmu, Tae. Kau hanya membela diri. Kau membunuhnya karena keadaan yang memaksamu begitu. Kau bukan monster, kau manusia. Kau adalah seorang Taehyung Kim."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat. Membantah setiap kalimat yang Jungkook ucapkan. "Aku pembunuh." ucapnya lirih.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu. Mau tahu kenapa? Karena kau bukan pembunuh, keparat. Ya kau memang bajingan mesum tetapi kau bukan pembunuh. Sekarang kau tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan membelikanmu minuman agar kewarasanmu kembali." ujar Jungkook. Ia tidak memberikan Taehyung sedikitpun kesempatan untuk membalas ucapannya. Dengan secepat kilat ia turun dari mobil untuk menuju minimarket.

Taehyung terdiam didalam mobil. Menatap punggung Jungkook yang berjalan kian menjauh darinya sembari menembus hujan dan memasuki minimarket tersebut. Ia merenungi segala tindakannya dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam. Tindakannya yang gegabah, bodoh, dan egois. Bagaimana bisa ia menyeret pria yang tidak berdosa kedalam lingkaran hidupnya yang suram. Masa depan pria tersebut dapat terkena konsekuensi yang berat karenanya.

Segala pikiran yang berkecamuk didalam diri Taehyung menghilang seiring dengan kembalinya Jungkook kedalam mobil dengan rambut dan pakaian yang basah. Ia membawa bungkus plastik yang berisi minuman isotonik dan beberapa potong roti. "Minum dan makanlah. Otakmu itu membutuhkan nutrisi."

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

"Aku akan membawamu ke West Virginia. Sekarang makanlah." perintah Jungkook sekali lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Taehyung memastikan. Takut apabila ia keliru menangkap ucapan Jungkook.

Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya. Terlihat sangat kesal kali ini. "Makan saja, brengsek. Aku akan membawamu ke West Virginia. Nama kita menjadi _headline_ berita di televisi sialan. Polisi sudah mengidentifikasi mobil yang kita kendarai. Dan mereka juga sudah mendapatkan wajahku. Tidak heran mengapa ada polisi yang mengejarmu."

"Bagaimana bisa? Sialan! Lalu apa yang kita lakukan disini? Cepatlah pergi!" bentak Taehyung. Meskipun terlihat cemas ia akhirnya memakan makanan yang dibelikan oleh Jungkook.

"Kita terlalu lama di _pub_. Dan sepertinya semua ini terjadi karena kau memberitahu bosku tentang identitasmu." gerutu Jungkook.

"Maaf. Aku hanya tak suka kau dimaki maki seperti itu."

"Ya ya. Hanya sebagai informasi, kita tidak bisa langsung menuju West Virginia. Setidaknya kita harus bersembunyi selama satu hari. Sangat membuang buang waktu. Entah dimana kita harus singgah. Menyebalkan."

Taehyung tersedak saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Buru buru ia mengambil minuman isotonik dan meneguknya dengan cepat. "Aku kenal seseorang yang bisa menyediakan tempat singgah untuk kita." ujarnya sambil terbatuk batuk.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook meneliti setiap sudut ruangan yang ditempatinya. Pandangannya kemudian jatuh kearah dua pria yang sedang berbincang. Pria yang bersurai abu abu itu terlihat akrab dengan pria yang lebih jangkung darinya. Bahkan terlihat seperti kedua sahabat karib.

"Aku menonton berita. Aku tak menyangka kau begitu idiot membiarkan dirimu berada di tempat umum." ujar pria yang berada dihadapan Taehyung.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Aku juga tak menyangka. Tetapi terimakasih James, kau bersedia membantu buronan sepertiku dalam masa pelariannya."

Pria yang dipanggil James tersebut tersenyum. "Jadi, siapa pria manis yang disana?" tanyanya merujuk ke Jungkook yang saat ini sedang terduduk di ranjang, memperhatikan mereka berdua tanpa menginterupsi.

"Oh, bisa dibilang dia kaki tanganku. Kau tahu, aku membunuh dan dia yang menyingkirkan mayatnya." gurau Taehyung. Mata Jungkook melotot mendengar ucapannya. Baru saja ia hendak membuka mulut untuk memberikan bantahan, James segera tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Kau idiot. Jadi dia sudah tahu semuanya? Kau mengenal dia sejak orok atau bagaimana? Brengsek, aku menghabiskan hidupku di _states_ bersama pecundang sepertimu dan kau membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk bercerita."

Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran kotaknya. "Yang ini spesial, _man._ "

Pria Jeon yang terheran heran hanya mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia dapat memastikan setelah pria bernama James itu pergi, ia akan menyiksa Taehyung apabila tidak bercerita.

"Hei, Kook. Dia sudah tahu keseluruhan ceritanya. Kau tak usah cemas." Taehyung menenangkan Jungkook yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Jangan bilang dia—" ucapan James terpotong oleh gerakan Taehyung yang segera menyeret James keluar. "Kook, aku dan James akan mengobrol diluar. Kau bisa mandi atau lakukan apapun selama kami mengobrol. Dadah."

BLAM! Pintu ruangan berukuran 4x4 itu segera tertutup.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menjadi buronan sejak lama untuk kejahatan yang tak pernah kau lakukan. Apa kau tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membuktikan ketidakbersalahanmu?" tanya Jungkook yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur.

Malam sudah sangat larut, Taehyung dan James menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengobrol. Taehyung sendiri tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan Jungkook masih bersantai sambil menonton televisi. Ia kira _driver_ nya telah lelap dalam tidur, tetapi ternyata ia salah.

Taehyung yang baru selesai berganti pakaian segera menoleh. Memberikan seluruh atensinya kepada pemuda Jeon. "Tak bisa. Aku hanya babak belur sedangkan Ayah tergeletak bersimbah darah. Hal itu sudah cukup untuk memberikan kesan yang buruk."

"Ibumu? Bagaimana dengan ibumu? Dia berada disana kan saat kejadian? Ia pasti bisa bersaksi bahwa kau tidak bersalah, Tae."

Pemuda Kim mendengus kesal. "Dia yang menelepon 911. Mengatakan bahwa anak lelakinya baru saja membunuh suaminya. Sialan. Aku hanya berusaha untuk mencegah Ayah agar tak menyakitinya lebih lanjut. Tidak sekalipun ada didalam pikiranku untuk menghabisi nyawanya."

Jungkook mangut mangut. Ia menyesali pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya tanpa pertimbangan. "Maaf. Aku hanya berusaha mencari jalan keluar."

"Tidak ada. Pilihannya hanya dua, pergi ke Jepang atau mendekam selama belasan tahun atas pembunuhan."

Taehyung bergerak menaiki ranjang tempat Jungkook sedang berbaring. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Jungkook. "Atau parahnya euthanasia. Tergantung mereka menuntutku dengan pembunuhan tingkat satu atau dua."

"Keparat. Mengapa kau bisa setenang itu?! Aku akan membawamu ke West Virginia besok. Dan kau cepatlah pergi ke Jepang lalu jangan pernah kembali." Kedua bola mata Jungkook berkilat menahan amarah. Pria Kim yang idiot ini benar benar menguji kesabarannya.

Taehyung terkekeh. Tangannya ia arahkan untuk menyentuh wajah Jungkook. Mengelus pipi Jungkook dengan gerakan yang hati hati, seolah sedang menyentuh sebuah mahakarya. "Kalau begitu maukah kau pergi bersamaku.. ke Jepang?"

Jungkook terkesiap, terkejut dengan gestur Taehyung. Dengan cepat ia mengenyahkan tangan Taehyung dari wajahnya. "Kukira aku sudah menjelaskan bagian dimana aku membenci Jepang."

"Kukira aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, semua itu ada di masa lalu."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya kembali pada tempat yang membuat orang orang yang kau cintai pergi."

Suara kekehan terdengar. Taehyung kembali berupaya menyentuh pipi Jungkook. "Aku kehilangan adikku, ibuku, dan ayahku yang kubunuh dengan tangan sendiri. Tetapi aku berhasil bertahan hidup di Brooklyn, plus dalam masa pengejaran."

"Kook, ikutlah denganku. Aku akan menjagamu dengan sepenuh hati. Aku tidak bergurau saat aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku. Aku tidak bergurau saat aku berkata aku membutuhkanmu lebih dari yang kau tahu. Oleh karena itu.." Taehyung menarik napas sejenak. "Jadilah milikku, Jeon."

Jungkook tidak membalas ucapan Taehyung ketika menyadari ucapan pria tersebut ada benarnya. Ia selama ini berada dalam penyangkalan, menolak memahami bahwa segalanya sudah berada di masa lalu. Maka dari itu ia hanya diam tanpa merespon sentuhan penuh afeksi yang diberikan Taehyung. Telapak tangan tersebut terasa hangat dikulitnya, menjalarkan perasaan nyaman bagi Jungkook.

"Ikutlah denganku." ulang Taehyung sembari berbisik tepat didepan telinga Jungkook. Memberikan sensasi yang menggetarkan seluruh saraf Jungkook.

Detik dimana Jungkook mengangguk—mengiyakan ajakan Taehyung, disaat itulah ia meluruhkan pertahanan dirinya. Membiarkan dirinya terjerumus ke pesona Taehyung yang notabene nya merupakan pria yang paling dicari di New York. Pria yang terancam hukuman penjara selama belasan tahun atau euthanasia. Membiarkan pria bermarga Kim itu kembali mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

Dan Jungkook masa bodoh dengan segala hal yang melabeli Taehyung. Persetan dengan seluruh dunia berupaya mengalihkan perspektifnya kearah yang berlawanan dengan Taehyung. Baginya, Taehyung hanyalah seorang pria brengsek dan mesum. Tetapi jelas bukan pembunuh.

Taehyung begitu pandai membuatnya terbuai dan sarat akan afeksi. Membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook nyaris gila akibat gerakan bibir Taehyung menyapu miliknya dengan lembut. Ciuman yang tidak menuntut dan terkesan manis.

"T-Tae..hh.." gumam Jungkook saat Taehyung tiba tiba menghentikan ciuman pada bibirnya. Pria itu justru bergerak keatas tubuh Jungkook dan segera memberikan kecupan kecupan kecil pada rahang dan lehernya.

"Hmm?" Taehyung menengadahkan kepalanya lalu menyeringai. "Kukira kau tidak suka aku menyentuhmu sesuka hati."

Jungkook mendelik kesal. "Diamlah, brengsek." Dengan sigap Jungkook menangkupkan wajah Taehyung dan melumat bibirnya tergesa gesa. Seolah takut bibir pria Kim itu akan jauh dari jangkauannya lagi.

Taehyung terkekeh disela sela ciuman berantakan yang dilakukan Jungkook. Namun ia hanya diam, membiarkan pria kesayangannya bersenang senang.

"Kau tahu mungkin dengan polosnya mengira segalanya cukup sampai disini kan?" Taehyung memastikan setelah Jungkook melepaskan ciumannya. Seringai nya masih bertahan di wajah tersebut, memberikan kesan menyebalkan dan sekaligus panas.

"H-Huh? Apa.. apa maksudmu, T-Tae?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, Taehyung segera bergerak menuju bagian bawah tubuh Jungkook. Tangannya tidak ia biarkan menganggur. Dengan cekatan ia membuka kaitan celana _jeans_ yang Jungkook pakai. Lalu menurunkan resleting Jungkook dengan gerakan yang sangat perlahan.

Jungkook menangkap setiap gerakan yang Taehyung perbuat. Ia ingin berteriak dan memaki Taehyung saat ini. Namun kepalanya yang terasa begitu ringan saat tangan Taehyung menyentuh area pribadinya, membuatnya sadar bahwa tubuhnya sendiri telah mengkhianatinya.

"Woah, aku tidak tahu kau bisa terangsang hanya dengan ciuman." Taehyung terkekeh saat mendapati kejantanan Jungkook sudah menegang dibalik balutan celana dalamnya.

Tanpa disadar Taehyung sudah melucuti _jeans_ dan celana dalam miliknya. Alhasil tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah terekspos dengan jelas. Pipi Jungkook pun menimbulkan semburat merah. Pria itu malu—ya ia teramat sangat malu mendapati dirinya terangsang akibat perbuatan seorang Taehyung Kim. Oleh karena itu ia segera menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutupi kejantanannya yang menegang.

Namun Taehyung seolah tidak peduli dengan Jungkook yang masih berupaya mempertahankan harga dirinya. Ia segera menarik tangan Jungkook menjauhi selangkangannya dan berhasil menahan pergerakan tangan tersebut dengan sekali hentakan. "Bajingan." maki Jungkook.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti perawan, Kook. Kejantananmu yang menegang sudah menunjukkan bahwa kau perlu sentuhan malam ini." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Taehyung menyentuh kejantanan Jungkook, membuat sang pemilik melenguh menahan nikmat.

"Ngh..hh..." Yang selanjutnya dilakukan Taehyung membuat Jungkook melenguh keras. Pria Kim itu dengan cekatan mengocok kejantanannya yang sejak tadi mengeluarkan cairan pre cum nya.

Semburat merah yang tak kunjung menghilang dari pipi Jungkook membuat Taehyung bingung dan sekaligus menyadari ada yang salah dengan hal itu. "Oh, sial. Kau benar benar perawan, huh?"

Jungkook menolehkan wajahnya, mati matian menolak untuk menatap Taehyung yang sedang berada diatas tubuhnya sembari menyentuh kejantanannya.

"Maaf, tenang saja aku tidak akan memasukimu. Aku tidak tahu kau masih perawan akuㅡ" ucapan Taehyung disela dengan geraman Jungkook.

"APA?! Oh tolonglah semesta pun tahu kau manusia brengsek dan mesum. Hentikan sikapmu yang sok suci itu dan lakukan sesuatu!" Jungkook nyaris berteriak mengucapkan kalimat demi kalimat tersebut. Taehyung pun terkejut dibuatnya, namun ia terkekeh setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Hmm? Memangnya apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan padamu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menggoda Jungkook dengan mengelus paha bagian dalamnya. Membuat darah Jungkook berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Demi tuhan—aku yang akan membunuhmu jika kau tak berhenti menggodaku, keparat." gerutu Jungkook. Taehyung sangat menikmati momen yang terjadi saat ini. Jungkook berada dibawah kontrolnya dan melontarkan ucapan kasar akibat dirinya yang mengusik harga diri Jungkook. Benar benar sebuah _turn on_ baginya.

Taehyung mendadak menghentikan segala gerakan yang dilakukannya pada tubuh Jungkook. Perlahan ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh. "Tidak. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan kau akan mendapatkannya."

"Kecuali jika kau lebih mementingkan harga dirimu yang telah jatuh entah kemana. Semua terserah padamu."

Jungkook mengernyit tidak suka mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Terjadi pergulatan batin didalam dirinya. Ia tidak ingin bersikap murahan dengan memohon kepada Taehyung, namun di lain sisi ia membutuhkan pria itu menghancurkannya dengan setiap sentuhan.

"A-aku ingin ini." ujar Jungkook sembari menggerakkan tangannya kearah _waistband_ Taehyung. Awalnya pria Kim tidak menangkap maksud Jungkook, namun ketika Jungkook mulai berusaha untuk melucuti celana yang dikenakannya ia segera tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" _Sure, if you said so.."_

.

.

.

.

Suara gedoran di pintu kamar membangunkan Jungkook. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali berusaha menyesuaikan dengan paparan cahaya matahari yang berpendar keseluruh ruangan. Dengan malas ia melepaskan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya yang tidak mengenakan apapun selain pakaian dalam. Lalu segera mengarahkan langkahnya menuju pintu dan mengintip melalui _peephole._

"Sial." rutuk Jungkook nyaris berbisik.

Ia mendapati segerombolan pria berseragam dengan tulisan NYPD dibagian belakangnya. Jelas bukan pertanda yang bagus mengingat ia sedang menginap di motel bersama seorang buronan.

Dengan langkah tergesa gesa Jungkook segera bergerak mendekati ranjang tempat Taehyung masih tertidur dan membangunkannya. "Tae.. bangunlah. Kita harus segera melarikan diri dari sini." ujar Jungkook sambil mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerang kesal karena tidurnya terganggu. Belum lagi seluruh badannya terasa pegal akibat aktivitas mereka berdua semalam. Oleh karena itu bukannya bangkit dari tidur ia justru memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah yang berlawanan dengan Jungkook.

Suara gedoran kembali terdengar. Kali ini terdengar lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. _"Taehyung Kim, menyerahlah. Kami tahu kau ada didalam. Buka pintunya dan segalanya tak perlu menjadi lebih buruk."_ ujar pria yang berada dibalik pintu. Tebakan Jungkook pria itu adalah pria jangkung dengan potongan rambut _undercut_ yang dilihatnya melalui _peephole_ tadi.

Jungkook menjadi semakin gelisah. Ia segera memakaikan dirinya pakaian lengkap yang sebelumnya sudah diberikan Taehyung. Kemudian setelah urusan dengan dirinya selesai ia kembali membangunkan Taehyung. Kali ini ia terpaksa menyeret Taehyung hingga terjatuh dari ranjang.

"Argh! Sialan. Apa apaan, Kook?!" Dahi Taehyung mengernyit kesal mendapati perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari Jungkook. Namun Jungkook terlalu khawatir untuk meladeni Taehyung. Oleh karena itu ia segera melemparkan pakaian Taehyung ke pria itu. "Cepat pakai. Polisi mengetahui keberadaan kita." ujar Jungkook.

Mata Taehyung membelalak tidak percaya. _Tidak mungkin,_ batin Taehyung. Tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka disini. Mereka juga sudah mengenyahkan telepon genggam mereka sejak di _pub._ Itu adalah lokasi terakhir mereka yang dapat dilacak. Yang tahu keberadaan mereka hanyalah mereka berdua dan James.

Tentu saja.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan James.

"James, keparat." umpat Taehyung saat mengetahui seseorang yang teramat sangat dipercayainya membocorkan keberadaan mereka berdua. Ia bersumpah akan memberikan pria itu pelajaran. Tapi saat ini yang terpenting adalah melarikan diri dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Setelah kembali berpakaian lengkap Taehyung segera bergerak menuju _peephole_ untuk memeriksa keadaan. Polisi masih berada disana. Dan mereka sudah siap dengan _battering ram_ mereka. Melihat keadaan ini Taehyung semakin cemas. Mereka tidak mungkin akan melarikan diri melalui jendela. Kamar mereka berada di lantai dua, selain itu polisi pasti sudah bersiaga di bawah.

Pilihan mereka hanya satu. Yaitu keluar melalui pintu kamar.

"Tidak. Kau gila?! Mereka akan menangkapmu pada detik kau membuka pintu itu, brengsek." Jungkook menolak mentah mentah ide yang dilontarkan oleh Taehyung. Tentu saja, ide tersebut adalah bunuh diri.

"Ayolah, Kook. Memangnya kau ada solusi lain?"

Jungkook mendesah frustasi. Pikiran pria Kim ini tidak pernah waras. Dan dengan Taehyung yang mengajak mereka berdua keluar melalui pintu yang dibaliknya berada beberapa polisi bersenjata lengkap, membuktikan pria tersebut sudah terganggu jiwanya. "Entahlah, Tae. Kau sepertinya sudah sangat siap untuk tertangkap dan dituntut dengan kejahatan yang kau lakukan atas pembelaan diri." sindir Jungkook.

"Tetapi aku tidak siap untuk dituntut sebagai kaki tangan seorang pembunuh, Tae." sambung Jungkook.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. _Shit._ Percayalah denganku."

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya. Ia juga terlihat tidak senang dengan solusi yang datang dari dirinya sendiri. Namun ia harus mengambil resiko untuk yang kali ini. Ia tidak ingin berdebat lebih lanjut dengan Jungkook oleh karena itu ia segera memberi tahu rencananya.

" _Taehyung Kim jika kau tidak membuka pintu ini dalam hitungan ketiga, kami terpaksa harus mendobrak pintunya."_ Suara polisi diluar menandakan bahwa mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Akhirnya Jungkook pun mengangguk pasrah dan menyetujui apapun yang direncanakan oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung segera bergerak menuju lemari dan membuka laci yang berada didalamnya. Ia mengambil pistol _glock 19_ yang tersimpan disana. Jungkook sendiri terkejut saat melihatnya. "Oh sialan, selama ini temanmu James itu menyimpan pistol di lemarinya? Kalian tidak terlihat sebagai warga sipil yang memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli pistol dan mengurus lisensinya."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. Ia segera mengokang pistol tersebut dan mengarahkannya tepat ke kepala Jungkook. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk bergerak mendekati Jungkook. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara." bisik Taehyung sambil menekankan pistolnya ke leher Jungkook.

"T-Tae? A-apa.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _To be continued_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(a/n)**

 **I'm backk xD**

 **Oke teman teman jadi tolong maafkan smut scene yang tidak ada panas panasnya karena aku ga berpengalaman, tolong dimaklumi :") sepertinya aku akan membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama buat ngepost chapter selanjutnya.**

 **dan sepertinya fict ini akan tamat sebentar lagi.. HEHEHE yaa kira kira 1 atau 2 chapter lagi (probably 1 karena aku sudah menyusun plotnya, tinggal ngumpulin niat buat nulis aja xD) trus awalnya fict ini niatnya mau dijadiin one-shot tapi kayanya bakal kepanjangan makanya dipecah huhu**

 **btw kalian maunya taekook happy apa sad ending nih?. I have both ideas in my mind, jadi tolong dijawab sekalian di review ya xD percayalah review an kalian adalah hal yang nyemangatin aku buat ngetik chapter ini xD**

 **GLOSARIUM:**

pub : a public house where drinks may be bought or served.

club : is a private house or a licensed premises for which membership is required to enter.

waistband : ituloh karet yang suka ada dicelana

peephole : is a small opening through a door allowing an individual to look from the inside to the outside

battering ram : a heavy beam, originally with an end in the form of a carved ram's head, formerly used in breaching fortifications. Jadi ini kaya besi panjang buat ngedobrak pintu, kalau kalian suka nonton west series macam ncis pokoknya yg tentang kepolisian kalian pasti tau hehehe.

.

 **[04/07/18]**

 **-ds**


End file.
